


Hands to See

by Barkour



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark, Riza enveloped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands to See

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series, presuming a sort of ending which allows for this. Spoilers for chapter 102.

In the dark, Riza enveloped him.

He traced her body with his hands, measuring the weight of her breasts, the breadth of her hips, the scar tissue that ran thick and ragged down her back. Beneath his fingers, her skin was slick. She tasted of salt.

Her voice, steady even now, low in his ear; her breath hot on his skin, at his throat, faster now—

He wanted to see it in her eyes. He wanted—

She touched his jaw.

"Roy," she said. Just that.

He closed his eyes against the dark and rose to meet her, heat for heat.


End file.
